


Marry You

by inkandwords



Series: From Start to Finish [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Team Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise convinces Aomine that a day at the theme park would be a fun day full of surprises. Surprises do come in all sizes, after all. Especially the flash mob kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Just stupidly happy fluff. All self-indulgent. Totally not sorry at all.  
> Prompt idea came from [this.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su1YLAjty-U)
> 
> -H

"Aominecchi needs to stop being such a sourpuss. Look, even Akashicchi's having fun and well, you know him," Kise said, dropping his voice to a whisper. 

Aomine threw a glance over his shoulder, glad that their former captain hadn't heard the teasing quip. "That's him having fun?"

"Thank you for inviting us, Kise-kun." Tetsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His face, though impassive as it always was, held something more, something that gave off a subtle hint of excitement. Aomine waved in alarm at the shorter male while Kise's back was turned, making frantic slicing motions at his throat. 

"I've always wanted to come and everything would be so much more perfect if I didn't have to put up with Aominecchi's grumbling. Hrmph. You'd think it'd kill him to have a little fun. Especially since it's supposed to be our anniversary."

"Hey, I'm sure he'll come around, yeah?" Kagami piped up, slinging an arm around Kise's shoulder as he popped a french fry in his mouth. "But seriously, I haven't been to one of these things since I was a kid back in America. The burgers were pretty good, but the funnel cakes. You gotta try the funnel cakes."

"K-Kagamicchi- can't- b-breathe-"

"Kagami-kun, you're squeezing too hard." 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, a wave of nervousness hit Aomine as he looked at Kise. Those golden eyes he knew so well were filled with mirth and it seemed having the rest of their friends around did the situation some good; even if Aomine was so worried about the whole thing going off without a hitch that he'd been nearly unbearable to be around. And it was Kise who had to put up with the majority of it. 

For months, he'd been agonizing over how to do it, how to ask, but nothing ever came to mind that seemed just right. He'd asked just about everyone what to do, to find something that was so out of the ordinary that even Kise Ryouta would be blown away. 

It had to be big. It had to be theatrical. And it had to be perfect. After all, Aomine had one shot at getting it right. 

"Mine-chin, are we starting yet?"

"Oi, oi, oi... keep your voice down, huh?" Rubbing the back of his head, he sneaked a subtle glance at Kise who was now attempting to keep Kagami from force feeding him one of the french fries Tetsu was holding. 

"Ehhhh. But I'm hungry and I'm almost out of snacks."

"Ah, always so impatient, Atsushi." Himuro's amusement was obvious, though he, too, threw a knowing wink at the Touou ace. He dangled a small bag in front of the Yosen giant. "These will tide you over until we can get you some more."

"Muro-chin, you always know what to get me."

"Did you bring your lucky item, Aomine?"

"Hah? When did you guys get here? You're late!" Aomine grimaced before dropping his voice to an exaggerated stage whisper. "You're late! You were supposed to get here an hour ago."

"Takao and I were bus-"

"-y," Takao popped up from behind Midorima, the flushed face and wide grin all Aomine needed in order to know what exactly the two had been doing.

"Oi! I don't need to know the details, eh? Takao, did you get the music taken care of?"

"Good thing I got a cousin that works here. He said it should start as soon as we hit the square. Hey, did you know Shin-chan thought my cousin and I were dating 'cause he didn't know it was my cousin and he got all jeal-"

"Because I knew you wouldn't listen to me," Midorima interrupted, shooting Takao a warning glance before turning his attention back to Aomine, "I brought your lucky item for you, nanodayo. You should be thanking me that I thought enough of your predicament to want to increase your luck. I am certain you will need all you can get, even if the alignment of the stars said today would be a good day for spontaneous acts."

"What the hell are you even talking about? It's not spontaneous! I've been planning it for months." Again, Aomine had to lower his voice when he saw Kise's golden gaze flicker in their direction. " _Months._  But Ryouta's hard to keep a secret from. Never thought I'd be so grateful that he'd had a bunch of shoots come up recently. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't have had the time to get everything ready."

Suddenly, Kise's whine sounded out of nowhere, the model pouting at something Kagami had said. Aomine caught Tetsu's eye and he stifled a chuckle before giving his former shadow the approving nod. Then, as though he were never there, the phantom sixth disappeared from sight, Kagami mysteriously following behind.

"Dai-chan! Everyone else is here! Are we starting?"

"Satsuki, what took you so long? Eh, this is turning out to be more troublesome than I thought it would be and Tetsu wouldn't stop looking at me funny with Ryouta standing right there. You're sure he doesn't know, right?"

"Maa, maa!" Satsuki waved a dismissive hand and shook her head. "I made sure everyone kept their mouths shut, ne? I'm sure Ki-chan doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Thanks for setting this up, by the way. I didn't know how I was going to get everyone together for this, but making Kise think the amusement park thing was his idea was pretty smart."

"You know he loves big group outings. I just had to sort of suggest it and he did the rest! Oh! That's our cue!" Satsuki's face bloomed into an encouraging smile, before tugging his arm and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be so nervous, Dai-chan. There's no way he can say no after this."

Music sounded from the center square as their group approached. Bruno Mars wasn't usually the type of music he listened to, but Kagami convinced him that it was exactly what he needed and Aomine was sold after being forced to watch a video of something similar online. Nerves completely fried, he soon found himself next to Kise, arm casually slung over his shoulder even though his insides felt like the combination of a thousand sailors' knots and a horde of angry butterflies. 

Midorima and Takao were up first. It was easiest that way, Aomine thought, because Takao was known to bust into song and start dancing out of nowhere, so it wouldn't have looked so suspicious. Midorima, on the other hand, was just something he was going to try to have to explain. 

"Huh? What's Midorimacchi doing with Takao?" Kise asked, pointing to the synchronized movements the two were attempting to pull in the middle of the square. Takao seemed like he was enjoying himself enough, though Midorima looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but where he was. 

Next up were Kagami and Tetsu. Never in all his life had Aomine seen Tetsu look so concentrated in his movements. He saw Kagami wink at the phantom sixth and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Tetsu's confidence seemed to rise with that one gesture and he remembered a time when he had given his former shadow similar encouragement and garnered surprising results. 

Sure enough, Tetsu's actions were less robotic, moving in tune with the music that blared from the speakers perched high on the square's light poles. 

Soon, everyone joined in, hips swinging, arm movements more fluid than anything Aomine had seen in their practice sessions. Kise was busy staring at his former teammates, foot tapping to the beat and jaw slack while he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. 

"Stay right here," Aomine mumbled, giving the blond a quick kiss on the cheek before he jumped in with the rest. 

"A-Aominecchi...?" 

Kise's eyes widened as Aomine began dancing and fell in line with everyone else, movements completely in tune with the music. Midorima, who had given him pointers about feeling the rhythm of the song, seemed to know exactly what he was talking about after all. Aomine let the beat work through him, his body turning and fluidly executing each step in time to the song's rhythm. 

He watched Kise's face the entire time, cobalt trained on the golden gaze that he just couldn't imagine his life without. Kise, with his brilliant smile and unending enthusiasm and misdirected awe, brought back the sun he'd been craving and he found that over time, he never wanted that light to dim again. 

The song was ending and he looked around him at the friends who helped him make this entire ordeal possible. His lips twitched into a smile while he watched them clap in beat, their laughter audible even with the loud music. Those he cared about the most, those who had been a part of his life and who continued to make sure he never cut them out again. 

_Here goes nothing..._

_Oh, it's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do.  
_ _Hey, baby. I think wanna marry you._

_Is it that look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you.  
_ _Just say 'I doooo'._

Slipping out of his formation, he walked over to Kise, his hands trembling as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. If Kise looked surprised before, it was nothing to how he looked now with his eyes practically popping out of their sockets and his mouth shamelessly hanging open. Aomine stopped right in front of him, the smirk he was trying to pull off instead coming off as a nervous grin. He dropped down on one knee and popped the box's lid open before his gaze locked with Kise's. Tears had already streaked down the blond's cheeks, his stupefied expression pushed aside as he managed a faint nod. 

Aomine blinked, not quite sure if he saw it right, and it wasn't until Kise had pulled him up and thrown his arms around the ace that it finally registered. 

"Yes! Oh god, I'm crying just- YES! -and everyone's staring, aren't they?" Kise buried his face in the crook of Aomine's neck and continued to mumble in disbelief as the ace released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Aominecchi's so sneaky. I can't believe you did all this for me."

And all he could really say as the song came to an end were the murmured lyrics low enough so that only Kise could hear.

                                                                             " ' _Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you.'_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments or concrit appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
